The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method capable of forming an image on a recording sheet folded in half.
There is known an image reading apparatus for obtaining an image of a document having a size exceeding the maximum readable size of a document. Such an image reading apparatus reads images of both sides of a document folded in half, and combines the read two images.